


After School Snack

by danceinpurgatory



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Fluffy Ending, Implied Relationship, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, NSFW, Reader Insert, Sexual Content, Smut, Swearing, also makoto is here for some reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29389974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceinpurgatory/pseuds/danceinpurgatory
Summary: Midterms got you down, and your girlfriend seems to be making some strange sounds.
Relationships: Kirijo Mitsuru/Reader
Kudos: 6





	After School Snack

**Author's Note:**

> Ahoy hoy, readers! Welcome to this work.
> 
> This is actually a repost of the same work I did as a request on my old account (nyxyuu), which was requested by mari_oharas_lemons. Nonetheless, I hope it'll still be enjoyable. Also this is the first smutfic I've ever written...reposted (so, I guess you could call this "After School Snack: Rewritten" or some shit).
> 
> That said, if you're a young reader (in that case, why're you reading this?) or you're uncomfortable with NSFW content, then I advise you just skip out on this one. If not, then, erm... I hope you enjoy. You can still get a pretty good story before the smut begins, so I'll be sure to put a warning before it does.
> 
> For those of you who stayed, enjoy the smuttiness.

You entered the dorm after a long day at school. Midterms were really kicking your ass, and it left you feeling tired and exhausted from all of the studying you did prior. But in the end, you were relieved, because you still managed to pass (somehow). Suppose sacrificing hours upon hours of sleep for studying for the midterms really did pay off.

But there was still one thing you wanted to do. Something that you've been _craving_ to do. Something you ever so craved to do with your girlfriend, Mitsuru. Just thinking about it made you feel warm and wet. It made you feel giddy, and you loved it. For a while now, you've been keeping such a feeling to yourself, embarrassed by what the others might think if they were to catch you or find out about it. But as time went by, and the more you kept your little "secret" to yourself, the more anticipation ate you up inside. You just couldn't take it anymore.

However, despite such lustful desires, you were only willing to do it if Mitsuru was. You valued her with your life, and you wanted to do everything you could to make her happy. The last thing you wanted to do was make her uncomfortable in any way. Today, you were planning on asking her about it.

You decided to head to Mitsuru's dorm room to check if she was there, a knot of nervousness and anxiousness forming within the pit of your stomach. However, as you were drawing near, you began to pick up strange sounds that you couldn't quite make out, as they were rather soft-sounding.

At times like this, normally you'd just wait until she was done doing whatever it was she had to do, as you respected her privacy. However, the closer you got to the door to her room, the clearer these noises were. You halted, trying to figure out what, exactly, these noises were.

And then it hit you.

Your eyes widened in realization, and a small blush dusted over your face. Were they... moans? What was going on? You needed answers, so you crept up in front of the door and knocked it gently. "Mitsuru? Mitsuru, baby, are you alright?" The noises came to a stop. All you could really hear now was heavy breathing coming from beyond the wooden door that physically separated you and your girlfriend.

"U-Uh... I'm coming!" you heard her reply in between breaths. You decided to wait patiently by the door, and soon enough, Mitsuru emerged from her room. You noticed that her hair was a tad bit messy, which concerned you. "Oh... Hello, (Y/N). Is something the matter?" She seemed to have read straight through you. Damn, she's good.

Now, you had no idea how to tell Mitsuru about the noises you heard. But you weren't going to hide anything, either. She's your girlfriend, after all. "Uh... I heard some... err... _noises_ coming from your dorm room. I was initially going to ask you a question, but I wanted to make sure you were okay, first."

As soon as you replied, you heard her gasp quietly, and she seemed to have gotten nervous. "You... You heard that?" Was she embarrassed? Ashamed? You didn't want her to feel such a way over you hearing her soft moans through the door. After all, you felt the same way towards her.

You simply smiled and draped your arms around the blushing Mitsuru, placing a kiss on her lips. "Aww... There's no need to feel ashamed, baby. In all honesty... I would probably be doing the same thing by now." You chuckled. "Actually, about that... What _were_ you doing in there?"

Mitsuru seemed to have melted in your arms, and she wrapped her arms around you in return. "Thank you, love. And about that..." She turned her head to the side to hide her blushing. "I was...thinking about you."

"Thinking about me?" You cocked your head. "As in...?"

"Yes," she said, bringing her hands up to cup your face, staring into your (e/c) orbs. "Lately, I've been having some _thoughts_ about you. Specifically, thoughts of touching you, teasing you, doing all kinds of erotic things to you. I want to take our relationship to the next level. I want to fuck you. I want you to be completely at my mercy. But I really do love you, (Y/N), and I want to make you happy. I'm not willing to do anything to you that would make you feel uncomfortable or unsafe."

You simply stared, shocked, at a loss for words. You were taken aback by her confession. You didn't know that Mitsuru had that side to her at all. But it relieved you. Her desires paralleled yours. You felt the exact same way, and now, because of her, you felt a flicker of what would soon become a raging fire of confidence that burned within you. Finding the right words to say, you began to speak.

"Mitsuru... I'm honestly so fucking glad you feel that way. To be frank, I actually feel the exact same way about you. I was actually going to ask if you wanted to have sex for the first time in our relationship. At first, I was extremely nervous about bringing it up. But now, thanks to you, I don't no longer feel that dread, as though it was completely burned by a sudden surge of confidence. I would love to reenact your fantasies. I would love for you to touch me, tease me, fuck me senselessly until I'm unable to walk for days. I fucking love you, Mitsuru, and you know damn well that I mean it."

Now it was Mitsuru's turn to stand there flabbergasted. She was truly astonished by your response, but she simply smiled and said, "Then I guess our desires are one in the same. Come now, we've got work to do." She led you into her room, to which you happily obliged, anticipation and excitement swelling within you.

•❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅•

[⚠️] **SMUT BEGINS HERE!!** [⚠️]

•❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅•

Once the two of you had completely entered, Mitsuru closed the door. She then proceeded to head to her window to draw the curtains. After all, this was intercourse you were about to partake in; you **_did_** need some privacy. Mitsuru turned to you. "Well then, I suppose we should begin. Now, I want you to rid yourself of your clothes, until you are in nothing but your underwear. Do you understand these instructions?"

She was speaking to you as though you were actually on a mission in Tartarus and not in the bedroom. But this only made you feel hot and wet. You already expected your womanhood to be drenched, and your undergarments would prove just that. You did as she had instructed you to do; you stripped yourself of every article of clothing until you were left in nothing but your (f/c) (d/c) bra and panties. Mitsuru smirked a bit.

"Great. Now, I want you to get in bed and close your eyes until I instruct you to open them," she ordered, and you complied, sprawling out on the bed and closing your eyes so the only thing you could see was complete, black darkness. Now it was time for Mitsuru to make her move. She climbed up onto the bed and straddled you, from what you could feel, and got to work instantly. She grasped your wrists and lifted them up to the head of the bed, doing something that you couldn't quite make out just yet, with the only clue you got was a soft _click_. Once she was done with your wrists, she did the exact same thing to your legs at the foot of the bed, only this time, her actions were not accompanied by any sound. You were left to your thoughts as to what she could've done in the meantime as you awaited further instructions.

"Alright, you may open your eyes now," Mitsuru said after a few minutes of you waiting in anticipation. You did as you were permitted to do, your eyes fluttering open to see that your girlfriend was, in fact, straddling you. You softened at the sight of her; she was pretty fucking hot to you, especially at the thought of her naked body straddling your own, dominating you. You went to go touch her, only to be yanked back onto the covered mattress. You let out a soft groan. "What the...?"

Mitsuru chuckled. "Oh, my apologies. I forgot to mention beforehand that I had handcuffed your arms and tied your legs, limiting your movements. You're now completely at my mercy, just as I had fantasized," she coquettishly explained, walking two digits up the bump of your breasts and your chest.

This really only made you wetter, and it seemed like Mitsuru had finally taken notice. Her gaze averted from you to your soaked matching panties. "Oh? Baby, you're drenched," she commented, chuckling at the end. "I can tell that you're getting excited. But that was only the appetizer; I've only just begun."

You loved the way she was teasing you right now, so much so that your body had completely went on autopilot mode as you tried bucking your hips into hers with a series of whimpers. Mitsuru simply came back up to you to plant a soft kiss on your plump lips, all the while rubbing your womanhood through your panties, as if to soothe you. "Shh... Easy, love, I'll make sure to take proper care of you as soon as I'm finished toying with you."

You nodded in response, soon letting out a soft moan from the rubbing. It was making you feel good, and you felt as though you were in heaven for a short while. After a few moments of pleasuring you, Mitsuru removed her digits from your panties to tower over you once more.

"W-Why'd you stop?" you questioned in a whimper, already missing her touch. She simply pecked your forehead and allowed her hands to snake their way up to your clothed breasts. Presumably seeing your bra as an obstacle, she moved her hands under your back and reached for the bra clasp. With swift, flawless movement, Mitsuru unclasped your bra and discarded it, throwing it to a random area in the room to soon be forgotten. Now your (c/s) breasts were exposed and on full display for your girlfriend to do as she pleased to them.

Mitsuru grabbed your left breast and began massaging it. It was like putty in her hand, and you seemed to be enjoying it. Mitsuru wasn't going to leave the latter out, so she came down and planted her mouth on it. Her tongue began swirling around the perky bud that stood in the center of the mound, sucking it every now and then as well. You let out a series of moans as she progressed, soon switching sides so that she was now licking and sucking the left and playing with the right. You were a moaning mess under her, proving just how good she was at pleasuring you. You sort of wondered how she was so skillful for a virgin, much like yourself.

Once she felt like she had given you enough pleasure, Mitsuru pulled away and straddled you once more. You gazed into her garnet orbs and smiled, admiring her beauty. She smiled back down at you as she reached for the fabric of her neck bow and began untying it. At first, you were a little confused as to what she was doing until she began unbuttoning her shirt and working her way down, to which you realized that she was actually stripping for you.

Once she had rid herself of every article of clothing, including her matching black bra and panties*, she lifted herself so you could get a good view of her, running a hand down the bump of her breasts and down her stomach just to tease you. You so desperately wanted to touch her in the way she had done to you, but you knew now that that was going to be near impossible. You were pretty fucking aroused, but you were a tad bit irritated by such a fact.

Mitsuru then moved toward the foot of the bed, aligning herself with your clothes womanhood. You thought that she was _**finally**_ going to help ride out your high. She curled her fingers around the waistband and stretched it, sliding your panties down with much efficiency. Like the rest of the discarded articles of clothing, she tossed your soaked panties to the side to be forgotten, and gazed back down at your now exposed pussy.

"P-Please...!" you cried out. "Just fuck me already, baby!" Mitsuru chuckled a bit at your pleas, and so she lowered herself so that her face was parallel with your womanhood. As if by instinct, you bucked your hips once again, hitting Mitsuru in the face. She could tell that you couldn't bear to be teased any longer, so she stuck her tongue inside, licking around your pussy. You let out a plethora of moans and mewls in response to the insane amount of pleasure you were feeling right now. It was almost like you were in heaven; a serene state. You soon felt as though you were about to reach your climax.

"Ahh!~ M-Mitsuru, baby, I think I might c-cum in your mouth...!" you announced, but you soon found that that might've been a mistake (though, it would've had the same result either way). Mitsuru withdrew her tongue from your pussy and lifted herself back up. "W-Wait! Why'd you stop...? Come back!"

"You look so cute when you beg for me," Mitsuru laughed. "But you've been a rather naughty girl—I suppose I'll have to give you your **_punishment_** for acting up." Punishment? Was this a kink of hers or something? You weren't sure what was about to happen next—Mitsuru practically threw a curveball at you. You didn't know what to expect now, but it only fueled your excitement.

Mitsuru moved to the vacant side of the bed and positioned herself so that she was facing you. Her hand then slid down to her own pussy and began doing the same thing that she was doing prior to intercourse. Was the getting off to you _during_ sex? You had to admit, it was pretty damn hot, but you soon realized that you might be there for a while. Was this what she had in mind? Was this what she had planned to do to you?

As you were currently on the verge of cumming, but was being denied as of right now, you had to do your best to endure your high—for Mitsuru's sake. You weren't sure what to do. You wanted to touch her, and you wanted to touch yourself to make up for her absence, but all you could do was lie there since your arms and legs had been tied up. Still though, you couldn't help but watch your girlfriend get off to you, breathing out your name every so often.

"Need any help?" you asked quirkily, smirking a little. Mitsuru just shook her head, replying with "I...I think I've got it." You nodded in understanding. You noticed that your limbs were shaking a little, possibly due to your awaiting climax. You weren't sure how much of this you could take. But you still loved Mitsuru, no matter what, and you were still enjoying everything. You still wished that you could touch her, though.

After what seemed like an eternity, Mitsuru stopped. She then climbed back up on top of you and gazed into your (e/c) orbs once again. This time, you could notice something different about her own—her garnet orbs were glazed over with something that could only be described as lust.

"(Y/N)...are you ready?" she asked, almost breathlessly from getting off to you. "It's time for the main course." You smiled at her and gave her a nod of approval. She took that as a signal to begin, so she aligned herself with your body.

Before you knew it, Mitsuru had sheathed herself into your swollen pussy, causing you to cry out from sudden pain. It wasn't what you were used to, but it did make sense. You _were_ a virgin, after all.

She began to move swiftly in and out of you, causing you to let out a series of moans. God, you wished you could just touch her already. As Mitsuru progressed with her actions, the pain soon became a feeling of pleasure, and your moans intensified, Mitsuru's moans joining in soon after. You absolutely loved what she was doing; you loved _**her**_.

•❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅

Makoto entered the dormitory after a long day and headed straight to Mitsuru's room. He was hoping to increase the strength of the Empress Social Link with her. He had already maxed out a couple of the others' Social Links, so he was planning on maxing out Mitsuru's next.

As he was about to reach for the knob, he halted in place; like a deer caught in headlights. His eyes widened as he heard yours and Mitsuru's conjoined moans, and he soon felt a warm sensation in his pants.

"Maybe another time..." he whispered to himself as he began walking away with a blush, his hand subconsciously making its way down to his crotch.

•❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅•

You and Mitsuru were going at high speeds, and your moaning was louder than ever. Before long, the two of you came in sync, and Mitsuru plopped down on top of you, breathing heavily. With the little strength she had, she untied your legs and uncuffed your legs. As if by instinct, you quickly wrapped your arms around her shakily. "Damn..." you managed to mutter. "That was...really good."

In response to your actions, Mitsuru snuggled into you, replying with "Yeah...I have to agree." She lifted her head up slightly to look at you. "And...thank you for everything. I love you so much." she added, kissing you on the lips once more.

"Of course, we can do that again any time. I love you too, baby, always." You flashed her a tired smile.

Mitsuru reached for the covers and blanketed the two of you with them, and the two of you snuggled with each other until the Dark Hour struck, happy within each other's loving embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> I will forever be appalled by how well I wrote this (in my opinion).
> 
> As always, any kind of feedback is heavily appreciated.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
